Closets
by nevershoutbribri
Summary: Nick is being chased by a visiting team. He needs somewhere to hide. What does he find? Macy and a closet. Nick/Macy. Oneshot.


_Huff. Huff. Huff. _  
Macy blinked, confused, and looked around. Empty hall, of course. School ended nearly an hour ago.  
_Huff. Huff. Cough. _  
Okay, it's getting kinda weird now.  
_Huff. Hu- _"Macy?" _Huff. _

"Huh?" She turned. "Oh, Nick! Hi, what are you-?"

"Shh!" He hissed, slapping a hand over her mouth. She mumbled against his skin. "Sorry. It's just...they're **following **me."

"Who? Who's following you?"

"The visiting softball team." Her head tilted. Huh, maybe she shouldn't of asked her mom to excuse her from the game early?

"The whole team?"

"Yeah!" He took a breath, dropping his bag to the floor and wiping his forehead. "They're crazy." He peeked around the corner, paranoia across his face.

"Uhm...they usually only get 20 minute breaks." She paused. "How long have they been chasing you?"

"About 5 minutes." He frowned.

"Oh." She bit her lip. "Go home?"

"They're blocking the exits!"

"Oh, uh, wow." They stayed silent for a moment.

"I think he went this way!" A voice squealed. His eyes widened. Macy leaned around the corner, watching as the girls ran toward them.

"IS HE OVER THERE?!" The other girl screeched.

"He who?" Macy called back, before going back to his side. "So, yeah. They're coming."

"Help me." He whispered, desperate. Her eyes darted from him to around the hallway. She grabbed his arm and ripped the janitor's closet door open.

"Sorry." She apologized before throwing him and closing the door. Her eyes fell on his bag and she quickly stuffed it in her locker, all the way in the back, out of the girls view.

"Did Nick Lucas come this way?"

"Who's Nick Lucas?" Macy asked, sounding clueless.

"Ohmygod, ew. You don't know?" The girls scoffed.

"No?" They rolled their eyes before continuing down the hall. She sighed, closing her locker. She cautiously pulled the janitor's door open.

"Is he over there?" A voice called. She looked and saw more team mates approaching the hall. The door was wide open, him in full view. The next moment, she was inside the dark space. She squeaked, surprised.

"Oh my God!"

"Shh!"

"I think I heard something!" He gave her a look and she covered her mouth with both hands. Silence. Awkward silence. "Or I guess not. Whatever." Nick peeked out the door to see if the coast was clear. He saw the girls walking in the opposite dir-

"Oh my god, Nick! I am sorry! I almost got you caug-!" The girls turned in time to see an empty hallway. Nick had pulled Macy against him, fully knowing there was a possibility of her passing out. Which was what he kinda hoped for. Unconscious = quiet. They stayed completely still. Macy was breathing, her eyes wide. Well, at least she's quiet. "Nick?" She asked softly.

"Mm?"

"I think they're gone."

"Oh." _She smells nice. How come I never noticed before? _ "What perfume are you wearing?"

"Huh?"

"Vanilla, I think..." He mumbled to himself.

"Oh! That's my shampoo." She smiled.

"Really?" He cocked an eyebrow. She nodded enthusiastically. He barely noticed his arms loosen to a more casual hold. "You don't use perfume, then?"

"Oh, I do! But, only when I don't take a shower in the morning. No, not that I don't shower sometimes, cause I do. I just sometimes shower at night instead of showering in the morning like I usually do." She rambled. He chuckled slightly. Her cheeks burned.

"Why are you embarrassed?"

"You're laughing at me." She looked down. "Not that it's not normal for you to laugh at me or anything, though."

"What do you mean?"

"You and your brothers. I'm such an idiot. You probably laugh at me all the time."

"Nah. Your clumsiness is kinda cute, actually." She looked up, eyes wide and bright. She blinked.

"Really?"

"Yeah." He felt his cheeks heat up. She gasped.

"You're blushing!"

"Shh! _That's _embarrassing!" She giggled. He found himself smiling. Her laugh had been contagious.

"So, uh. The girls are probably gone now. And, uh.." She said after a moment of silence.

"Oh, right. I guess I should go."

"Yeah..." He unraveled his arms from her and stepped back out in the light.

"I'll, uh, see you tomorrow." She nodded, flashing a smile. She noticed him bite his lip slightly, before taking a step closer.

"Nick?" He cupped her chin gently, quickly pressing his lips to hers. _**Whoa, hello. **__I thought we were friends! And, and..._He had pulled away without her realizing. "Wow."

"See ya!" She blinked, watching him disappear out the door. _Wow. _

The next day, as she was digging through her locker, shuffling through the mess, his bag fell out. _I forgot about that. What, with his little, er, stunt and everything. _ "Macy!" She jumped, surprised. The voice chuckled.

"You scared me!"

"Sorry." He smiled. "Ah, there's my bag." He scooped it off the floor. "I was wondering where it went."

"Uhm, yeah, sorry."

"It's okay." He stared in her for moment. "Say, the girls football team is coming in from across town today." Her eyebrow rose.

"Uh-huh..?" His eyes flashed to the the closet, then back to her. "Oh! Oh, oh, oh my. Uh.." Her cheeks flushed. He grinned.

"See you after school, then?"

"I-I-In the-the **closet**?" She whispered, shocking.

"Mmhmm." _I'm dreaming. Or I'm dead. _

"Oh, uh, okay." He beamed, eyes shining.

"See you after school." He said softly, before looking around the hall, then gently brushing his lips against hers. He took her breath away worse then the first time.

"Macy, what is with your fixation with that closet?" Stella asked once. Nick shot her a knowing glance and she giggled. "Well?"

"I like closets?"


End file.
